


Lee-ving The Silken Webb Behind

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Catharsis, Coda, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean Winchester in Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, Feelings, Five Stages of Grief, Fix-It, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Rock Star Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “Do you-” the words seem forced out and Dean sighs, “Want to – talk?”Cass doesn’t look at him again, just straight ahead, like whatever decision Dean makes is of no consequence to him. Maybe it isn’t. But this is Dean’s chance.Acceptance. He just lost one friend but he has the chance to save another.Taking a deep breath, he lowers himself directly across from Cass; in his line of sight.“I had this friend.” He begins, “Lee. He was everything I wasn’t. Charismatic, loud… Dad – Dad loved him.”ORCastiel extends an olive branch and Dean grasps it with both hands. They finally talk and feelings ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Leo Webb/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Lee-ving The Silken Webb Behind

Dean is many things. An asshole most of all. But some things are too much for even him to truly get over. Hell is one. Lee… is another.

After being forced to kill his friend Dean goes through the five stages of grief.

Denial. He has to be wrong. Maybe Lee could have changed. He didn’t fight Dean that much… maybe he’d hoped that Dean would save him. Talk to him. Like they had once before.

Anger. Around Lee, Dean let his guard drop, thinking that he was safe. That his friend would never betray him. How could he be so stupid? He thinks about the memories from that night. The touches, the looks. Lee had forced him onto that stage; he knew about Dean’s delusions of becoming a rock star, and he’d played on that. Gave Dean his one minute in the limelight like only a true friend would. Sure. It’d been fun at the time, now it’s all just coated in shame.

Bargaining. Maybe he could bring him back. Lee… Lee must have unfinished business. He could be haunting Swayzee’s right now. Sam could tweak that spell a little and bring him back.

Depression. Dean wanders around, looking for a beer. Of course, Cass is sitting right there like a damn sentinel. Yet another person who doesn’t want to see him. The squelch as the broken stick pierced through Lee’s body makes his hand go slack. The beer tumbles out and shatters onto the floor. Dean takes a shaky breath and doesn’t bother reaching for another. He’s got a bottle of Jack stashed in his room. On his way out, he notices Cass, who watches him raptly but quickly turns away after he notices Dean looking.

“Just cleaning this up and I’ll be out of your hair.” He mutters.

Cass resumes his position; sitting ramrod straight, looking only ahead.

“Dean?” Cass calls just as he rounds the corner.

He sticks his head back in the doorway, half sure that he just hallucinated the entire interaction.

“Do you-” the words seem forced out and Dean sighs, “Want to – talk?”

Cass doesn’t look at him again, just straight ahead, like whatever decision Dean makes is of no consequence to him. Maybe it isn’t. But this is Dean’s chance.

Acceptance. He just lost one friend but he has the chance to save another.

Taking a deep breath, he lowers himself directly across from Cass; in his line of sight.

“I had this friend.” He begins, “Lee. He was everything I wasn’t. Charismatic, loud… Dad – Dad loved him.”

That catches Cass’ attention. The angel no longer looks disinterested, though his eyes are still wary. “And I went out on a case and I saw him there. He looked – so friggin’ alive you know and I had to do a double take. I wondered, ‘is that the same Lee I got down in the trenches with?’ And it was. He’s there and I’m there and it’s like -” he breaks off. Dean wanted to say ‘destiny’ but it feels like manure in his mouth. What if Chuck had planned their meet and greet just like he had with Lilith?

“So we got around to chatting. And he tells me how perfect it is… being out of the life and I though ‘hey, maybe I _do_ have a shot at this.” Dean gulps, everything still feels too fresh. “Turns out that everything he has is because of some monster. He was going to drain my blood to feed it… and for a second… just a second. I didn’t care and I thought I should just let him.” Cass gives him a look of concern, “But I didn’t. And we fought. I killed him. Watched the life drain from his eyes. He told me he was glad that its me. Now all I can think of is all the good times we had, all the times he had my back and the – the secret moments we had together. He was there and I was there and it just –”

Dean looks away from Cass’ started expression.

A hand covers his own, “I’m sorry you had to make that choice Dean. But – for what it’s worth… I think you made the right choice.”

“Thanks Cass.” He covers the angel’s hand with his own, breathing a sigh of relief now that it’s all in the open, “And, just so you know… it means a great deal to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 25th fic :D can't believe it!!


End file.
